Safe & Sound
by LucySpiller
Summary: A Polivia based story. How will Peter and Walter protect Olivia when her stepfather returns and want's revenge?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

Olivia woke up the sound birds on the tree across from her flat, chirping away to the heat of the sun that began to burn up and bright in the sky as it rose slowly up higher. As she flicked the strands of hair off her face and began to try open her eyes much to the force that wouldn't allow her to start the new day, she pulled through. The first few moments she saw was her ceiling and the reflection out the life outside through the slits of her blinds that made dancing motion above her head. As she slide out of bed, her back supporting her slim figure and lifting the rest of her body up to an upright position and held her still while she proceeded to move across the flat into the bathroom to wash her face with cold water from the tap, only hoping to wake herself up before indulging with coffee. She looked around her flat while drying her hair, the towel becoming quickly wet and smelling of the shampoo she had just applied, she noticed how much of an unliveable place lived in. the only item that could be considered homely was the picture frame with her and her niece on the rollercoaster from the previous year. As she got dressed in her usual smart but casual clothing, she re-positioned her hair and looked into the mirror, trying to realise how she felt about her image before the leaving the house and reporting to work.

As she walked down to find her car that she had parked on the road the night before, she checked her phone, seeing she had a message already this early in the morning from Peter; "Come to lab" he was always blunt with his texts, never showing any indication of how much of an importantance this could be or whether or not it was just to collect a donut. As she got in the car, adjusting the seat before firmly getting into the right gear and headed towards the Harvard building ready to confront the Bishops.

She walked into the lab, looking around, she couldn't see any movement nor any sounds. Normally this early in the morning Walter would be in the lab feeding some animal he was hiding from Peter or eating candy and singing along to the radio. But there was nothing. Complete silence. This worried Olivia, she wasn't used to silence in other places except her own mind or her own flat. She walked around investigating the lab like a crime scene, checking and smelling the candy that laid over the worktop seeing it if had been touched recently and try indicating when he was here last. She looked around seeing no coats, or hats nothing. She then heard the sound of footsteps and turned around seeing someone she hadn't seen since she was a child. A man, who had haunted her mind, stopped her sleeping, bruised her ego and her beauty. Turned every fairytale into a nightmare with his dark magic and evil eyes.

"Well aren't you going to say hello, Livy?" he cunningly asked her, his voice sounding like a dream that she'd never woke up from. The bitter sound bursting her ear drums.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

The controlled light in the ward strained Olivia's eyes as she began to come back into consciousness and beginning to gain some feelings back in her limbs. As her eyes flicked, small images were apparent. The scenery being all too familiar to her. She looked above her, seeing the white lights and orderly fashion in which they were set out. she turned her head to the side, seeing the people she spent her days with for the last few years , all asleep with their heads on their arms as they kept moving around on the uncomfortable chairs they had been given. She looked to the other side, seeing the metal pole and hearing the sound of dripping water notifying the IV drip located in her hand. And the oxygen mask left unhooked behind her head.

The constant movement of Peter distracted Olivia, causing her to focus upon his body. She loved the way he slept, with so much fear in his movements and his silent snores he always denied happened. As he forcedly woke up, he looked straight, seeing Olivia's eyes flickering and immedently stood up from the chair, moving closer to her side. "Olivia, you're awake" he declared, the sound of his voice almost soothing and a great relief in Olivia's life. "Yeah I guess so" Olivia struggled to find a smile on her face; she still didn't know why she ended up here or why everyone was here, like she was dead. "What happened?"She asked Peter, readjusting her body in the bed, feeling the strains in her skull as she moved her neck from the position she had been laying in for quite some time. "We found you in the lab, several days ago, you had passed out" he told her, the concern showed across his face, flushing his cheeks white from the rose colour they were previously. "Oh" she sighed. In the back of her mind she felt that couldn't have been it, something more must have happened. Working in the profession she did, she knew there was a scientific and educated reason for every occurrence. As Peter rested on the bed he spoke again, realising that this was sure to be overstepping the mark and not allowing Olivia to recover "What were you doing there?" he asked, all of them, including Olivia herself wanted the answer to this question. "I don't know" she seemed confused, the focus in her eyes showed her flashing through her memories trying to work out the correct answer like an equation. "Walter checked your blood, when you were first brought in. He thinks you were given some high dosed sedative. He did mention something about memory lose" Peter carried on explaining, before being interrupted by his father who by the sound of his name woke up from his sleep with his body moving closer in the chair scraping the floor and in turn waking up Astrid who yawned loudly before realising what was going. "Olivia" a sound of people developing the wisdom she was awake fled throughout the room, with the whole gang as they were classed sat around the bed, evenly spread out and trying to identify what was going on. "I don't remember anything Walter" Olivia spoke, her words sounding confused and muddled in her mind. "No need to worry my dear, I'll do more tests" he smiled. "Astrid, I could do some pop" he looked up at the ceiling before looking strongly back at Astrid realising she was still sat next to him. "I'm going. Peter, Olivia want anything?" she offered, she realised if she was going for one she might aswell go for the rest. She felt like the maid sometimes, being Walters bodyguard, but knew she part of them and that she was needed. They both in unison replied with the answer of no, and soon shimmed down to a silence when she had left the room.

A few hours had passed since they excitement of Walter trying to open the coke bottle and when he finally did the sound of his uncomfortable action of getting bubbles up his nose and then them coming out, much to the embarrassment of Peter who watched as the nurses pasted wondering if he was their patient or whether it was still Olivia. "Olivia, how are you feeling?" A nurse entered the room, pulling out a pen from her top and began checking through the pages of notes at the end of the bed, seeing it her temperature had risen and if she required any additional pain relief. "I'm fine. When can I go home?" she asked, she was never good with hospital, even coming there for cases she'd try avoid or get out of it insisting she had other things to do. "Well everything seems fine. So I'll go check with the sister so in about 10minutes. We'll just check all your paper work is correct then you're welcome to leave" she smiled before leaving with the notes to check with the sister of the ward about her release. "Are you sure you're ready Olivia?" Peter asked, he noticed her skin turned white everything she spoke an almost fear flushing upon her face whenever sometime unexplainable was mentioned. The nurse came back into the room, disturbing Olivia before she could reply to peter, much to her relief. She wasn't sort of person to ask for help nor express she needed help. She grew up alone, without anyone and always coped alone, like a gene in her body. "Right, Olivia, everything's clear and sorted, you just need to sign this to say you're leaving and then you're welcome to go" she smiled, handing over the paper and pen individually to her patient and waited patiently for her to sign and then go attend to the other patients.

As the group bundled into the car, they began to drive back to Olivia's apartment. Peter was determined to take Olivia home, not to the lab and make sure she ate and drank before going for a long nap to recover and simply allow her body to rest, much to arguments from Olivia stating she was perfectly fine. As they drove into the space outside Olivia's flat they parked the car, before all getting out. Olivia searched around in her pocket, trying to locate the keys and did, putting the weird shape into the hole and turned before walking into the flat and putting down on the table in lounge the items she came back home with. As the group pilled into the flat, they all looked around. This was the first time except for Peter, they had been to the her flat. Olivia never had guests, except her sister and niece and even then that was once or twice a year for a few days. There was no personal items, nothing to show the person Olivia was. No mess, like she never lived here. Peter and walked into the flat last, keeping a firm eye on Walter checking he didn't fall over or do anything he'd regret later in time, when he walked onto the mat, he felt a weird crunch of material under his foot. He picked up the scrunched piece of paper, shouting through to Olivia that she had mail. "Olivia, there's something through the door for you" Peter told her, she came back through with a cup of coffee and the fresh smell of it being made. "We don't get mail through our doors" she looked suspicious. Peter slowly opened the paper, seeing the words _"I hope you didn't hit your head too hard when you fell down in the lab" _no signature or any indication of who could have sent this. "I'm calling Boyles now" Peter shouted angrily grabbing his phone out of his pocket.


End file.
